List of Oddments
These are some of the known Oddments, but there are many more species that are not described here. Overview :Main Article: Goblin Fruit Not all goblin fruits are necessarily "fruits" or even consumable in the traditional sense. The Hedge certainly hosts any number of bizarre flora, some of which have uses outside that of food or resuscitation. These fruits are called "oddments," as they seem to grow with the express purpose of being used as tools, but those uses are so very specific that it's odd they could have evolved at random. Are they the results of forgotten Fae's efforts to grow specific plant servants? Are they some altruistic wanderer's gift to those who would venture past the hedge? No changeling will ever know. Jennystones The hard seeds of a bush, incredibly bitter to the taste. Their smell is so foul and so pervasive that anyone capable of smelling within a five-yard diameter is subjected to a -1 penalty.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 224 Stabapple The thorns of the stabapple tree are as long as a man’s forearm and hard as bone. A stabapple thorn can be used as a dagger (Size 1) with a damage of 1L.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 224 Tovil's Ooze In the frigid reaches of the hedge, holes sometimes open in the ground filled with a thick, sticky substance. When smeared on something or someone, it forms a protective barrier for a week that grants +2 to the Durability of the object or +2 to the Armor of the person, appearing as mud to mortal eyes. Once applied, it cannot be removed except by being burned away, but after a week, it falls off of its own volition, taking a layer of skin with it or damaging the object in the process (2 structural damage to items, 1 lethal to creatures).Rites of Spring, p. 132 Widowroot Marked above-ground by a single small seven-petaled blue flower with long, drooping leaves, the hard, tangled football-sized rootball of a Widowroot lies two or three feet below the surface. When an entire root is chopped and smoked, it leaks a small quantity of amber-hued sap that can be applied to a bladed weapon or projectile. When the sap enters the bloodstream of a target, it erodes its victim’s sense of conviction, causing the target to lose 2 points of Willpower immediately. No one target can be affected by Widowroot sap more than once per day.Night Horrors: Grim Fears, p. 127 Gallowsroot Ropy vine that grows on low, rambling bushes, the ends of the vine shaped into nooses. When a noose is slipped over the head of a target, it immediately constricts like a Strength 3 garrote wielding attacker for three turns.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 224 Headgourd Growing in temperate regions of the hedge, the headgourd grows attached to what seems like a naturally occurring scarecrow of vines and leaves attached to a cross, with a large green streaked head. Harvesting the headgourd and cracking it open reveals a soft, brain-like fruit inside that smells like pungent cheese and, while technically edible, is more commonly smeared over a changeling's body, making them harder to hit (+1 to Defense) for one hour. Not surprisingly, while covered in headgourd brain, the changeling suffers -2 to all Social rolls.Winter Masques, p. 112 Vermsap Occasionally to be found dripping from almost any kind of tree in forested regions of the hedge, a dime-sized bit of vermsap when placed on the skin of either a changeling or human attracts all manner of harmless vermin (roaches, ants, mice, rats, etc.,), which swarm around their target for up to an hour after the sap is removed, causing -2 to all Social rolls and -1 to both Initiative and Defense. If the target does not remove the vermsap, the effect remains indefinitely.Winter Masques, p. 112 Walking Gertrude An extremely strange plant, the Walking Gertrude is like a massive insect-like creature made of cane capable of relocating itself, albeit slowly and seemingly without much sentience or awareness of its surroundings. Breaking off a stalk of the Walking Gertrude, a Lost may harvest the powdery residue within. This powder, sprinkled into a target's shoes, causes them to have their speed halved while wearing the shoes, which cannot be cleaned out.Rites of Spring, p. 132 Bottlevoice This rare oddment appears as an old bottle stopped with a cork in areas of the hedge near the sea. When a Lost uncorks the bottle and breathes in the air inside, which escapes with the sound of a sigh or a groan, they may choose a mental skill to modify by +3 for the remainder of the scene.Winter Masques, p. 114 Hog Eye ("Claviger Sedge") A reed with a knobby end, it grows in bogs in the hedge. A broken hog eye reed can function as a single-use lockpick, granting +5 to a lockpicking roll (instant or extended) before splitting into useless bits.Winter Masques, p. 111 Promise Leaves Rather than being their own variety of plant, promise leaves can occur on any other kind of hedge plant, always appearing as a larger version of the plant's normal foliage with a papery texture. If crumpled into dust which is carried away on the wind while the changeling is invoking a contract, they can be used to extend the duration of said contract.Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 224 Scarthistle The thorns of this milky-white, black flowered thistle can be used to tattoo oneself. This tattoo is visible to other lost, and perhaps all other supernatural beings, the tattoo first appearing pale but gradually filling in with the colors of the changeling's choosing. Tied to a Social Skill, once completed, the changeling may spend a point of Glamour to increase said Skill for the month-long period that it takes the tattoo to fade. A character may only have one such tattoo at any time.Rites of Spring, p. 132 Hoarflakes Found in high, mountainous regions of the hedge, hoarflakes are thin, papery stones which literally look like snowflakes and are about the size of a normal human hand. Crumbling a hoarflake and dousing oneself in the dust grants the Windwing blessing to the Lost for one hour, allowing the changeling to spend a point of Glamour to glide on the wind at his normal speed rating for up to a minute per dot of Wyrd; additionally, during this time they take only one point of bashing damage for every 15 yards fallen and only take lethal damage if they fall more than 150 yards.Winter Masques, p. 114 References Category:Changeling: The Lost Category:Hedge (CTL)